


Electrified Love

by abcABC910



Category: kiribaku - Fandom
Genre: A little language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcABC910/pseuds/abcABC910
Summary: Class 1A go to the pool for training. Kaminari accidentally electrifies the water and everyone in it. This accident leads to a fight between Bakugou and Kaminari, which them leads to snuggles between Bakugou and Kirishima.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Electrified Love

It was a hot sunny day and class 1A was at the pool. For training of course. They were split up into groups for who would go against who. Group 1, Aoyama, Ashido, Tsu, Uraraka and Iida. Group 2, Ojiro, Kaminari, Kirishima, Sato and Sero. Group 3, Shoji, Tokoyami, Bakugou, Midoriya and Todoroki. Group 4, Jirou, Yaoyorozu, Hagakure, Mineta and Koda. The students were not allowed to use their quirks. This was to be a fair race of who can get to the other end of the pool the fastest.  
Iida blew his whistle, sending group 1 off. The first one to make it to the end, was Tsu, but that was to be expected, since she's an amazing swimmer. Next, group 2 took their positions. Iida was about ready to blow the whistle when Bakugou yelled,

"Hey Shitty Hair! Don't you dare lose to these pathetic extras!"

Kirishima gave him a smirk and a thumbs up in return.

"Don't worry babe, I have no intention on losing this."

With that Iida blew his whistle and the next five were off. When they kicked off the side of the pool, without meaning to, Kaminari activated his quirk and not only did it give him a boost, but it also electrified the water, which electrified the other four students.  
Bakugou, seeing Kirishima in pain, was the first to jump up to get to him, but right as he was going to jump in, Iida put his arm up, blocking his way.

"What the hell?! I'm gonna save Kiri!"

"No your not! You can't get in when the water is this electrified. You'll end up the same way. Just wait until it dies down."

Bakugou growled, and hated his answer, but he knew Iida was right.  
He waited until the electrocution level went down

"Bakugou, it's safe now. You can-" 

But before he finished his sentence Bakugou had already jumped in and was half way to Kirishima.

"Babe?"

Bakugou whispered. He put his arm under Kirishima's shoulder to help support him and let him lay his head on Bakugou's chest.

"Mmmmm, Baku?" 

Kirishima voice was quiete and a little raspy, but easy to make out.

"Mhm, I'm here Angel."

Kirishima smiled and cuddled up into his chest. Bakugou bent down and kissed Kirishima's forehead.

Todoroki, Midoriya, Iida and Shoji were quick at getting the other four out.

The five students recuperated pretty quickly. Kaminari was the first, but not surprising since it was his quirk that caused it.  
Bakugou let Kirishima lay on him as long as he needed to. Even after he was back to normal, Kirishima stayed in that position. After all, it was comfortable.  
Soon after seeing Kirishima was fine and was back to his usual self, Bakugou got up to go have a 'chat' with Kaminari. 

"Hey Bakugou, what's up man? Hey-!" 

Bakugou grabbed Kaminari by the collar of his shirt and slammed him up against the wall.

"What the hell?! Why did you do that?!"

"He, hey man, chill out okay? Why don't you put me and and-"

Bakugou slammed him back up against the wall.

"Did you do this to try to get my attention?! Why the hell would you go after Kiri?!"

"Woah, woah, woah. I would never hurt Kirishima on purpose. He's my bro."

"Well he's MY boyfriend! And last I checked, that means a hella lot more than a bro!"

Seeing his boyfriend yelling at his friend made Kirishima get up and rush over.

"Bakubabe, chill! I'm ok! See? I'm fine! Now put him down. It was an accident!"

"No it wasn't Kiri!"

"Yes, yes it was!"

Kaminari added, scared for his life

"Shut up!!!"

"Bakugou look at me. Bakugou."

Kirishima grabbed Bakugou's chin softly and turned his head to that he was looking at him.

"I'm okay babe. Now please, put him down."

"But-"

"Put him down."

Bakugou tried to argue, but there was no use. They both knew that Kirishima was winning this.  
Bakugou dropped Kaminari and right when hitting the ground, took off like a jet.

"Thanks babe."

Kirishima kissed Bakugou on the cheek and after that they walked back to the dorms.  
They went to Kirishima's room, since it was a lot cleaner and had a better couch and TV.  
After supper, they both sat down on the couch. Bakugou sat with his arms spread over the back of the couch while Kirishima, deciding to be cute, layed down on Bakugou's lap and looked up at him in a soft way. Bakugou chuckled and started running his fingers through Kirishima's hair.

"You look adorable Angel." 

"Awwwww, thanks babe. You haven't given me a kiss today."

"Awwww, does my Angel want a kiss?"

"Mhmmmmmm"

Bakugou smiled and bent over to give him a kiss.

"Better?"

"Mhmmmm"

"Good. I'm glad your okay and you don't need to, like, stay in a hospital or something."

"Yeah, me too. You would have come with me though. Right?"

"That's a question? Of course I would've. There's no fuckin way I would have let them take my Angel anywhere without me."

"Your sweet."

"So are you."

Kirishima sat up and sat on Bakugou's lap. He wrapped his arms around Bakugou's neck for support and rested his head in the crook of Bakugou's neck.

"I thought you were gonna rip Denki's head off today."

"Pfft, I definitely felt like it. Anyone who hurts you deserves to die."

"Woah, that's a bit much dontcha think?"

"No"

"Well anyway, I'm glad you didn't rip my friend's head off today."

"Sure, anything for you."

"Awwwwwww. Thanks babe."

Kirishima tilted his head up toward Bakugou's face. Bakugou looked down and closed the remaining inches between their lips.

After about a half hour of snuggling, Bakugou fell asleep. Kirishima grabbed a blanket and layed it over top of them.  
He was about to go to sleep himself when the blanket was suddenly kicked off. Kirishima chuckled and pulled it back up. A few minutes later it was kicked off again, and again and again. 

"Seriously babe?"

Kirishima looked up and saw that Bakugou was in a defensive position. Kirishima thought it was absolutely adorable.  
Eventually Bakugou stopped kicking the blanket off and they both fell asleep.

The next morning, Kirishima woke up to the sound of sizzling bacon. It smelled amazing. He got up and walked over to his boyfriend making breakfast. He wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned his head over Bakugou's shoulder. 

"How'd you sleep Angel?" 

"Pretty well. You kept fighting me though."

"I what?!"

"Whenever I tried to cover us up with a blanket, you kicked it off. What were you dreaming about?"

"Oh, I was kicking Denki's ass. I'm sorry, baby, did I hurt you?"

"Of course you were. And a few jabbs in the side every once in a while."

"Oh Angel I'm so sorry. Let me make it up to you. What do you want?"

"Oh, no. You don't have to do anything, it's okay."

"No it's not. I feel bad and I wanna make it up to you."

"Well, okay I guess. How about a day of snuggles and unending supply of hugs and kisses."

"Weren't we gonna do that anyway?"

"Well, yeah. But that's all I want. I just want you." 

Bakugou turned around and started to tickle Kirishima.

"Hey! No! Stop! I never said tickle! Baku!"

Kirishima's laugh was adorable and every chance Bakugou got to make him laugh, he took. After all, it made his day a lot batter by just hearing his ray of sunshine laugh.

"Your too cute for your own good."

Kirishima finally got away from the tickles when he squeezed Bakugou in a tight hug and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"I love you so much."

"I love you to Angel."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!! It was a fun one to write!!! Please leave a comment so I can know what you thought of it. Thanks!!!💖


End file.
